Veritatem Revelare
by ForeverTheWhiteTiger
Summary: It really does take the best of us to find happiness in misery. When one itty bitty spell changes Hermione's whole world, she find her self being supposedly "dead", re-sorted into slytherin, and being a whole new person. horrible at summarys, plz R&R th!
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure?"

Humph, the nerve of him to ask that. Of course she wasn't sure! This didn't mean she wasn't doing it as planned.

"You know-"

"-you really don't have to-"

"-do this, there are-"

"-other options"

Hermione sighed, she knew the twins meant well but they'd been saying the same thing for weeks now! Professor Dumbledore was the one who had asked if she was truly sure about this and he didn't need a reply to know she was. After all, she was Hermione Granger, smartest witch of her year and part of the Golden Trio. Well, she was…

"Now boys, we have to leave in five minutes!" McGonagall's voice rang out through the headmaster's office and Fred and George sighed. They knew they couldn't be late to Hermione's funeral, fake funeral that is.

The plan was mostly their idea anyways, the twins and Hermione's. The Granger family had been attacked personally by Voldemort himself, similar to the attack of the Potter family years ago. The only people who knew of her survival from the attack were Albus Dumbledore, Fred Weasly, George Weasly, and Minerva McGonagall. Hermione had wanted to tell Harry and Ron so bad but knew she couldn't, it would cause too many problems for Harry who had enough to deal with already. Fred and George loved Hermione like a sister and she trusted them one hundred percent, having a friendship with them that no others knew of.

As the four left, Hermione went over the plan in her head again, sighing loudly. She was to be a Slytherin, a pureblood Slytherin to be exact. While she truly was not a pureblood, she was actually a half-blood from a royal line of purebloods. The descendents of Merlin. As a teenage boy, her father Hermes was the youngest of all the descendents and also the outcast. He, like Merlin himself, had the same purple eyes as the famous wizard and was the envy of all his siblings and cousins. Fawned over by many girls, not one seemed to strike interest to him, until he met Hermione's mother, Juliana Granger, a mere muggle born witch. While there was nothing exceptional about her, once he caught sight of Juliana he knew she was the one. Hermes was in love, but his family was horrified. The family was very traditional and life partners were chosen carefully, not wanting to taint the famous bloodline. Some even married to cousins and siblings! But no, Hermes heard none of it and married Juliana without a second thought. Together, they had two lovely children, a boy and a girl. While Juliana was the happiest she had ever been, Hermes began growing worried. His family expressed their disapproval and disappointment freely, and he hadn't heard word of them in over a month, it couldn't be that they suddenly approved. The only person in his family to ever accept his marriage was his elder brother, Apollo, and when he appeared at the front door Hermes knew no good could come of it. On the 19th of September, exactly a week after the meeting of the brothers, Juliana was murdered in her own home. It is said that Hermes was injured, but escaped. Their daughter of only two years to the day and son of three years disappeared to never be found. Until now.

'_Hermes, Hermione. Huh" _she thought. While Hermione wasn't actually her first name, she felt happy knowing that her and her father shared at least one similarity. Aside from her eyes of course, which were indeed a dark violet. The color had been hidden by a charm for all of her years and it was only by accident she had discovered their true nature. It was a spell, an innocent simple spell, that she had come across in a book and was practicing over the summer. For days she'd repeat it over and over but couldn't get it right, getting angered she looked in the mirror and shouted, "veritatem revelare!" and her whole appearance changed. That was the day her family was attacked and her parents killed.

The odd thing was though that Voldemort took one look at the "new" Hermione, and left in a swirl of black smoke, leaving Hermione with her parents laying dead in front of her. Dumbledore was the one who found her in all her grief, curled up in a ball sobbing. After fixing the damage, he apparated Hermione back to Hogwarts with him where she stayed for the rest of the summer.

Now she gave herself a glance in the mirror. Smooth, pale white flawless skin, violet eyes, and shiny black curls stopped between her shoulder blades that had a shine of fiery red in the sunlight. Her lips never changed, staying the same semi-plump light pink with a cute natural pout, as did her height of 5'5". For her age, she had a nice slim figure with curves filling out nicely. No one would've noticed though, seeing as she always wore baggy robes and loose, comfortable clothing.

"_Too bad I cant keep this look for long,"_ she thought with a sigh. Seeing as Voldemort had already seen her true form, to be hidden she'd have to be changed again. School started in five days, on the 7th, and her birthday was in 15. It was the day after her birthday she would "start" her school years at Hogwarts. In Slytherin. Thrilling, truly. Not!

She looked at the door to Dumbledore's office, he wouldn't mind if she slipped out for just a few minutes, would he? She walked over to the door and cast an invisibility charm on her self. After checking if the coast was clear, she ran for it. Throughout the hallways and staircases of the castle, she didn't stop until she found that one field where her grave was, were she was being buried.

The sight made her nearly cry herself, all of the Weaslys were there, even Bill and Charlie who had never met her with tears in their eyes. Fred and George did a nice show of fake sobs, but Harry and Ron had real tears flowing freely like rivers. It broke her heart and she wanted nothing more than to go over and comfort them, but she wouldn't because she knew she couldn't.

"_they'll be okay" _she thought to herself, and she knew it was true. Ginny Weasly was next to Harry, giving him a shoulder to cry on while she cried herself. Hermione was friends with the younger girl and knew of her love for Harry, they'd heal each other together. Ron, on the other hand, while being terribly upset by her death there was nothing he couldn't cure with a little snack. Food always eased his pain and cooking eased his mother, once at the burrow he'd be alright.

A few classmates showed up too, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom were seen near Dumbledore. As far away as she was, she couldn't make out the others. Staying there to hear some of the heartfelt speeches, Hermione knew she'd have to leave soon. With one blown kiss to her friends, she ran back to the castle for her last day of being Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor Princess, was almost over.

* * *

><p><strong>review please! for any of you who have been on my page andor read my other stories, you'll notice that im not the best with finishing them...reviews really do help though ideas and thoughts are welcomed with open arms even PMs are well appreciated. I have many ideas for this story and would like support! thank you all, xoxo **

**-WhiteTigerXOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

By the time school had started, Hermione had her new look perfected. While remaining pale, she added a healthy glow to it while keeping her height and figure the same. Her attitude and wardrobe would help to disguise her figure, making sure every bit of her seemed as Slytherin like as possible. Hermione now had more form fitting and expensive looking clothes and had already bought some in Slytherin colors. Her eyes were changed to a almost frightening white-blue while her hair became a chocolate brown, leaving her curls as is.

"_not bad"_ she thought while looking in a mirror, once again practicing the well know Slytherin smirk. While everything was well thought of, including her background history, her name was still undecided. She couldn't use the name Hermione, and she surely couldn't use her birth name, so what would it be?

Dumbledore had Hermione staying in a room hidden on the 7th floor of Hogwarts, multiple charms cast around it so it couldn't be found. Hermione had also requested he put a charm specifically on her so she wouldn't turn up on the Mauder's map given to Harry by Fred and George. The two boys had visited her frequently, telling her how everyone was doing and giving their own stories of pranks they planned on pulling or had pulled. While it seemed like Hermione always disapproved, she couldn't stay mad at them for long before they made her smile. She also was helping them with their plan of building a joke shop of their own. Hermione kept track of the potion formulas, income, and any other crazy ideas they thought of. Fred and George were highly underestimated, their brains matching Hermione's.

"_no more seeing them every morning in the common room, no more cheering for them in Quidditch" _she'd miss that but they had promise they'd find a way to keep in touch with her. One thing the two were well known for, aside from trickery and pranks, was keeping promises.

The days flew by and before she knew it, it was her birthday. She didn't expect to get any gifts or presents, her adoptive family was dead and she was dead to her friends, but was pleasantly surprised by the pile of carefully wrapped boxes at the bottom of her bed. All the colors were red and gold, she frowned. It was the last she was going to see of those colors.

Fred and George had, shockingly, gotten her separate gifts. She had received a box of color changing quills from George that changed ink colors as her mood did, and a black leather journal from Fred. From Minerva there was a gorgeous necklace with matching earrings that took Hermione's breath away, she vowed to wear them every day to thank her. Dumbledore's gift had confused her, not that she hadn't expected it. It was a tiny statue of a wolf, and when she had picked it up, it moved. She laid her hand out flat and the small wolf walked to her ring finger and laid right at the base of it, transforming into a silver ring that fit perfectly. Staring in awe, she flipped over her hand to see that there on the plain silver ring was the wolf's head with dark amethyst eyes staring up at her. Odd, she'd have to ask him about it later.

While she knew she should be happy, she couldn't help the frown that appeared on her face. No more gifts from Harry, Ron, Ginny, her adoptive parents, , or any of the other loved people in her life. Hermione held back tears, now was not the time for crying.

The rest of the day Hermione spent reading up on her heritage. What she had already known came from the knowledge of Dumbledore who had known few of her aunts and uncles, and even less of her father. She had found old articles of The Daily Prophet which had announcements of her father birth, his striking resemblance to Merlin, and of his marriage to a muggleborn, the scandal of the century. Hermione smiled softly at the picture of her mum and dad, moving from the gazing lovingly at each other to waving happily at the camera, showing off Juliana's wedding ring. Her eyes got teary as she noticed each resemblance that she had to each of her parents. Juliana's hair, his eyes, her smile, his nose. The list went on when she came upon another article, this one being the announcement of her older brother, the picture showing him staring at the camera with the cutest confused face ever, blinking in shock at the flash. She laughed, her brother seemed so adorable! They had named him Simon Connor Alexander, and with his nearly black violet eyes they had predicted him to grow up to be a heartbreaker. The next article she had been dying to read, her own birth announcement. The picture was of her father and mother smiling, her being in her mother's arms while Simon was being held by her father.

"_Scarlett Phoebe Hermione was born on September 19__th__ 1979" _was the caption under the picture. They wrote that similar to her father, she had purple eyes but of a lighter color than her brother's. In another picture they showed a close up of her and her brother, both reaching out for each other. She could almost hear the crowd saying "awwww" as it happened.

It was the last article that she did not want to read, and so she was thoroughly grateful for the knock at her door.

"Hello Hermione!" Fred greeted her, walking through the door with George close behind. They had both literally walked _through_ the door seeing as casting a charm on it to just look like the rest of the wall was easier then having locks put on it. No "Alohomora" would open this door.

The bed sunk in on either side of Hermione where the twins sat, and she turned a sweet shade of red when kisses were placed on both of her cheeks. She sneakily slipped the article under a book on her bed before smiling back at the twins.

"Hi Fred, hi George," she replied back happily, "been getting into any trouble lately?"

"Us?" Fred said, with a look of shock on his face.

"Trouble?" George said next, with an identical look as his twin

"Always," they said together and Hermione shook her head.

"We've created a new candy-"

"-that turns you into an animal!"

"Nothing too big of course-"

"-and it only lasts for an hour!"

Hermione rubbed her face with her hands, the school was bound to be a zoo by next week. She actually felt bad for her poor teachers, Fred and George were unstoppable.

"Are you ready for tomorrow 'Mione?" George asked, putting an arm around her shoulders. She sighed deeply.

"Yes. No, I don't know," she replied and Fred grabbed her left hand in both of his.

"We're here for you you know," he said, looking into her eyes so she would know just how honest he was being. George squeezed her shoulder lightly as his agreement.

"I know, thank you," she gave both of them a smile and they smiled right back. Even with their help though, it didn't make things any easier. She decided to change the subject.

"Did you know I have a brother?" she asked and they shook their heads, "His name is Simon, Simon Connor Alexander. I wonder where he is"

"Maybe he's in another wizarding school like you," Fred suggested and she knew it could be true.

"He could even be in Hogwarts for all we know," George added, and somehow she knew it wasn't true. Her extraordinary skills were well known around the castle, if someone else had equal if not more power than her like she assumed her brother would, she would know.

"No, he'd stand out more. We'd know of him," Fred corrected his brother who nodded in response.

"Durmstrang then? Or Beauxbatons?" George tried again, "We could always as Dumbledore to look into it,"

"True, but for all we know he could be in Azkaban, or even dead," Hermione said with tears starting to form in her eyes, suddenly her tears disappeared and she felt an odd feeling. It was strange, but somehow she _knew_ Simon was alive.

"I would think that its-"

"-highly unlikely for him to be dead, after all-"

"-someone definitely took a big risk to save the two of you so-"

"-for one of you to just suddenly die just wouldn't be right" George finished and Hermione nodded.

"You're right, come with me to Dumbledore so we can find out more?" she stood up and walked to the door, turning and waiting for them.

"Most definitely" they smiled and the three went of to see the wizard.

_Meanwhile…_

"Not one attack in days, surely they haven't given up…" the boy said, pacing furiously. His friend sat on his bed, rubbing his temples in concentration.

"Of course not, we wouldn't be on the run AGAIN if they've given up," the second boy replied. The first boy nodded, stopping his pacing to look at his best friend worriedly.

"Do you think she's found out?" he asked and the second boy gave him a sympathetic look, "Do you think she's on the run too?"

"Wish I could tell you man, but I don't know," both boys sighed, but shot up as they heard a knock at the door. It opened to reveal a man in his mid to late fourties, head down and hands in his pockets. He looked at the first boy with sparkling green eyes and instantly both boys knew something had happened.

"She knows now, your sister knows. And he's after her, pack your bags boys we're going to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry"

* * *

><p><strong>review? pretty pretty please?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"Simon Connor Alexander, a mystery to this world ever since he'd been born" Dumbledore stated, taking off this glasses briefly to clean them. Putting them back on, he looked at the three students who stood in front of him "lemon drop?" he offered

"No, thank you sir, but is there anything you know about where he might be? Or who he's with?" Hermione asked eagerly, curiosity overwhelming her. The old professor sighed.

"Nothing more than mere rumors I'm afraid. Your mother, Juliana, never told much of her family about Hermes or Simon, and there hasn't been a word from them since the attack. Your father's family, on the other hand, is quiet tight lipped about the whole matter. A shame, truly, I'm sorry I cant be of more help"

Hermione gave a week smile "It's alright sir"

"Don't fret, my dear, I'm sure everything will work out in the end" the three students gave their headmaster an odd look, taking notice of the twinkle in his bright blue eyes "If you don't mind, I must be off. Be safe, my dear. Thank you for escorting her, Mr. Weasly and Mr. Weasly"

Fred and George left, taking Hermione with them. Just a few moments after the door had shut, three different figures appeared right before the headmaster's eyes. When he took notice of the eldest man, he almost fell over in shock.

"Excuse us for the unexpected drop by, Professor Dumbledore, but this is quiet urgent. I believe you remember me, but allow me to re-introduce myself, I am Apollo, descendent of Merlin, and my nephews and I are in great need of your help"

* * *

><p>"There there Hermione, you know Dumbledore would've told us anything important" Fred said soothingly, while rubbing circles on Hermione's back as she was laying down on her stomach.<p>

"I know," she replied, hugging her pillow tightly, "but it just seems like he was keeping something from us, something that we should've known"

"Maybe he was" George said as he paced around her room, "but you know Dumbledore and his ways, he probably figures we'll get it on our own"

"Ughhh" Hermione moaned and the twins gave her sympathetic looks, the poor girl had gone through so much and was set up to go through millions of times more than she'd already done. All they could do was be there and support her, she'd lost all her other friends after all.

"On the bright side, only four more days until school!" Fred announced and both his twin and Hermione glared at him. Bright side? She was going to be in Slytherin, there was no "bright side" just the dark side from now on.

"Its getting pretty late boys, you should head off to bed" Hermione told them, looking at the clock hanging on the wall. They pouted.

"But I'm already on a bed! A very comfortable one if that" Fred protested with a smile and George laughed.

"Yeah Hermione, why not share your lovely bed with your favorite twins?" George teased and she turned a bright shade of red.

"Both of you, out now" she told them, trying ever-so hard to get the blush to go away. The twins were quite charmers.

"Fine, fine, we'll take a rain check" Fred said with a wink, giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek "Sweet dreams love"

George did the same as Fred and the two bid her a goodnight and left. After a few moments to make sure they weren't coming back, she pulled out the old newspaper clippings again. She found the one of her whole family together, and placed it under her pillow.

"Wish me luck, I love you" she whispered, then fell into a deep sleep.

**4 days later, start of school**

"Everything is going to be ok. Dumbledore has everything under control, it's all going to be ok" Hermione repeated to herself in the mirror. She'd woken up a few hours ago and had begun perfecting her disguised appearance. Instead of keeping her hair down or in a bun as usual, she pulled half back into elegant braids with a sparkling blue clip holding it all together at the back of her head. She carefully applied a thick line of black eyeliner, different shades of blue and silver eye shadow, and a lightly tinted gloss which she determined would set the colors of her outfit. The necklace and earrings that McGonagall had given her fit well with the colors, since they were made of amethyst and sapphire jewels in a twisted platinum setting and the ring that Dumbledore had given her made it all perfect. Simple tight black jeans, a dark blue halter top, and blue ballet flats was all her outfit was.

A knock was heard at her door before it opened and professor McGonagall had let herself in.

"It is time my dear, are you ready to go?" she asked and Hermione nodded "good, oh and by the way, Dumbledore has set a name for you, do not worry yourself, just walk in when I tell you"

And with that, the two were off.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione remembered how excited yet scared she was when she'd first received her Hogwarts acceptance letter. She'd remembered how it felt standing outside the large door to the Great Hall as a small child, alone and nervously shaking. Even the fear she felt facing the ogre in the bathroom was _nothing_ compared to this.

The first years had already been called in and she could barely hear the yell of the sorting hat before cheers erupted from all different houses. Hermione had smoothed down her hair, removed invisible lint, and practiced deep breathing multiple times before she saw her transfiguration teacher walk over from her left. McGonagall wore a sympathetic smile for the panicking girl.

"It's time," she said in her soft, caring voice that many students have yet to hear. Gently, she took Hermione by the arm and led her to the front of the doors. They could hear Dumbledore's booming voice clearly.

"As rare as this is, I would like you all to meet our new third year student, Miss. Helen Rosewood"

The doors swished open and students rose eagerly to see the new girl. Hermione held her head high, looking directly into Dumbledore's eyes only as she walked gracefully to the stage. McGonagall released her arm when they made it up the stairs, leaving to take her spot amongst the other teachers, while "Helen" stood beside the headmaster. Just as she was feeing less nervous and more calm, Dumbledore had another announcement.

"And may I also introduce our other new third year students, Mr. Jason Rosewood and Lucas Davies"

With that, the doors opened again and two boys around Hermione's age walked in. The one on the right could have been _Helen's_ twin, his dark chocolate hair in deep waves that brushed his eyes lightly and strikingly light blue eyes matching her own features perfectly. For his age, he was quiet tall and obviously had hidden muscles under his long sleeved black shirt and torn blue jeans. The other though, was similar yet different. Pin straight black hair that was in desperate need of cutting, eyes of light coffee color, and slightly bulkier with deeply tanned skin shown off by his white t-shirt and matching jeans.

Hermione was in such a daze she hadn't noticed both boys stand to her left, and look at the headmaster with obvious confusion, his smile being of no help whatsoever.

"Now, each of you will be sorted into one of the four houses. Either Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. The sorting hat shall choose this, so," he raised his hand towards the stool, "ladies first"

Hermione made her way to the stool and sat down, feeling all eyes burning into her. The hat was placed lightly on her head, humming in thought. Not a word was spoken from it, until it shouted.

"Slytherin!" the whole house roared louder than Hermione had ever heard before, looking absolutely delighted with their new addition, but one person stood out to her. Draco Malfoy, who remained sitting and stared at her with such intensity Hermione felt that she couldn't breathe. After the hat was taken off her, she walked down to her new housemates and sat at the very front amongst the first years, not quiet ready for confrontation yet.

"Hector Davies, if you will" Dumbledore spoke and the boy shot the crowd a wide grin as he sat down. _"so that's him"_ she thought, looking at the raven haired boy. This time, the hat spoke.

"Ah! Such a bright young man we have here! Strong and loyal too, yet cunning and devious…hmmm….I sense many great things to come of you, in Gryffindor!" the hat shouted and the boy looked like he'd won the lottery, jumping down and practically skipping over to the table. He sat with the rest of the third years, and Hermione felt a pang in her heart as he shook hands with Ron and Harry.

"Last but not least, Jason Rosewood"

Jason walked over to the stool and looking around the room with piercing eyes as he sat, surveying everyone until he saw Hermione. A cool, arrogant smirk ran across his face but his eyes shone with pure happiness.

"Oh dear, you are a troublesome one. Another Rosewood eh? With such similar qualities, you must be in Slytherin!"

Again, the house cheered and the other tables looked highly disappointed. Jason nodded once towards Dumbledore, then walked over and sat directly across from Hermione, giving her a small smile. The headmaster continued his greeting speech as the hall settled down, and Hermione felt a piece of paper hit her hand.

"_Dumbledore wants all of us to stay after dinner to go to his office, thought you should know Hermione"_

The girl struggled to keep her facial expression from twisting into one of shock, instead crumpling the note tightly in her hand before shoving it deep into her pocket. She gave him a stern, fierce look but his eyes were glued to Dumbledore.

"And now, let the feast begin!"

Food appeared on the tables and everyone jumped like it was Christmas, grabbing for the delicious food. Hermione went to grab a serving spoon, when she noticed a hand bump her own. Jason's hand, with an identical ring to her own wrapped around his right ring finger. Deciding she had lost her appetite, she took a spoonful of corn and used her fork to just brush it around her plate, never looking up from it.

"Something wrong, Helen?" a masculine voice asked softly and without even looking, she knew it was his.

"No" she replied simply, not wanting to talk. She felt the stares of fellow third year Slytherin's piercing into her, and nearly jumped out of her seat as a cold hand touched her back.

"Miss. Rosewood?" it was Snape, and Hermione reminded herself that _Helen_ had never met him therefore never hated him, so looking up she shot him a kind smile.

"Yes?" she said sweetly, and Snape looked unimpressed.

"I am Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house and potions teacher here at Hogwarts. The headmaster would like to speak with you after dinner, then I will show you and Mr. Rosewood to your dormitories. Your class schedules will be given to you by Dumbledore tomorrow evening, until then you will remain in your dormitories or common room, understood?"

"Yes sir" she replied and he looked to Jason who gave a simple nod in return. With a last odd look at the two, he was gone.

"Curious man he is" Jason commented, and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"How so? To me he just seems simply vile" she tried to keep her tone neutral, but knew there was fire behind her words. Jason seemed to ignore it though.

"Not vile, but wounded. Closed off and torn, makes you wonder what made him so…cold"

This set off bells in Hermione's head, she never thought of it like that at all. Dessert replaced the main course, and she grabbed the deep red Jell-O in large spoonfuls, digging in ravenously. The rest of the meal was spent in silence, and soon everyone was being escorted out by prefects and teacher until only four were left. Jason, Hector, and Hermione all made their way up to Dumbledore.

"So many questions to be asked, so little time. Come now, to my office" Dumbledore said and they walked to his office. He whispered the password and the spiral staircase wound itself up the narrow tube, allowing the four to walk up it before descending back down. When they reached his office, Hermione noticed a man sitting in one of the plush purple chairs in front of the headmaster's desk.

"Scarlett" the man whispered in awe, and Hermione looked frightened as she turned to Dumbledore.

"Hermione, allow me to introduce you to your uncle Apollo"

* * *

><p><strong>I appologize for the slow updates, and even more for this confusing chapter! I promise, it'll all make sense by at least chapter 6 or 7 just be patient! A fewww more reviews would be nice too :) I really think I can make this story good, a little support would make it even better! Thanks for reading, and thanks to all who added me to story alerts or added the story to their favorites :) <strong>

**your faithful loverr- Thank you :)**

**hotcandy101- Thank you :)**


End file.
